Female Morgan And Severa
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set during my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon. Female Morgan, now as an undead puppet, visits Severa to recruit her to her side serving Avina.


"You remember everything now?" Male Robin asked.

"I do." Female Morgan replied.

"Then you know what you must do." Male Robin said, his eyes glowing dark red.

* * *

It is like the first time Severa had met her, years ago. Only, it wasn't. Female Morgan smiled at her. There was no hesitation when she greeted Severa. For someone who apparently had died and become an undead zombie, and was tearing apart at the seams and literally bleeding gore, Female Morgan was remarkably unbothered by her current state.

"So... I've found you again, big sister." Morgan said with a smirk on the intact portion of her face.

She stood a few feet away from Severa, staring her down with a glowing red eye. The dark blonde haired girl shivered in fear and disgust because of what her adopted sister had become.

"Y-Yeah." Severa said.

She took a cautious step forward.

"Morgan... what happened to you?" Severa asked.

Morgan giggled.

"Oh, nothing too bad, Sevy. I'm still me. Nothing TOO bad happened." Morgan replied.

Severa narrowed her eyes. Sure, she knew that her adopted sister was a major jerk, and this wasn't the first time where she had driven the blonde crazy. But this... this made Female Morgan look as if she thought Severa was an idiot.

"You don't look alright." Severa growled.

She began to draw her sword. Morgan chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Severa. I am not a mindless beast like the Risen." Morgan ordered.

"Then... you are Morgan? Morgan's female self? My sister? Just different?" Severa asked.

Severa stepped forward and reached out. She brushed her hand against the gore covering the area where Female Morgan's right eye had once been, and she shivered coldly as she felt her hand get covered in the gray skinned girl's blood and gore. Morgan glided out of her reach.

"That is unwise. I may retain my mind, but I still have my orders. I would rather you keep your distance." Morgan said.

Severa sighed.

"O-Okay, if you think I should. So, you're a zombie? Alright, fine. But you're still..." Severa started to ask.

"I can't act on my own will, Severa." Morgan replied.

Severa had an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Wh-What do you mean, Morgan?" Severa asked.

The blonde girl listened in horror as Female Morgan emotionlessly explained her circumstances. How Aureliana had murdered her and brought her back as a puppet to Avina, how she had murdered Male Robin to be brought back as a fellow puppet on Avina's orders, and how she had slaughtered many innocent people and had taken grotesque glee in it.

"So, you're..." Severa started to ask.

She staggered back into a wall. Her legs wobbled as she slid down it.

"Morgan... you're..." Severa started to ask in horror.

"Perhaps it was meant to be." Morgan replied, emotionless.

"How can you say that? I should have been there! I could have helped! I could have saved you!" Severa asked angrily.

"Perhaps you could have saved me, but then we wouldn't be where we are." Morgan replied.

Severa scoffed.

"Oh? And what does that mean?" Severa asked.

Morgan didn't answer right away. Severa shook her head and returned to the subject that was important.

"It doesn't matter. How do I fix this?" Severa asked.

"Join me at Mistress Avina's side." Morgan replied simply.

Severa's mouth went dry. She stammered out the reply twice.

"Morgan, tha... that's insane! She's a murderer! She took Brady, Kjelle, Laurent, and Noire captive! And she destroyed Ylisstol! We shouldn't..." Severa started to say.

"And why care about those rodents? Severa, I've never felt so alive! Mistress makes sure to keep me alive, and I serve her faithfully. In return, she's given me some awesome powers. I'm so powerful that I could just easily crush Robin and Iniabi!" Morgan said.

Severa backed up slightly, starting to get a really bad feeling with what her sister from another timeline was getting at.

"But, Morgan, we can't just abandon..." Severa started to say.

"We are in a situation which Lucina would have thought impossible. There's no point in resisting Mistress Avina. She's all powerful and literally an actual goddess, not like that false goddess Naga was. Join me, Sevy. As the superior god I am, I promise that no one will hurt you. You'll be treated highly above the rest of my allies, and you'll get anything you want. You can even get Mother and Libra back." Morgan ordered.

The offer did seem appealing to Severa, especially if that meant getting Cordelia and Libra back. And Female Morgan did make some sense. Sure, she screwed up all the time with her actions towards people, but Severa had always hoped that her intentions were always good, even if she knew otherwise deep inside her heart. But on the other hand, if Severa joined her little sister, that would mean abandoning Iniabi and the others, and siding with the woman that ruined their lives just as they were settling down after finally defeating the Nightmare King. And Female Morgan... her standing in front of the dark blonde haired girl confirmed out her worst fears. Female Morgan may have been there, somewhat-alive and breathing, but Severa didn't recognize her little sister anymore. She was too far gone to be saved or talked to. The blonde frowned in disappointment.

"Morgan..." Severa started to say.

Morgan frowned and took out Dementia. Severa didn't recognize the shade of dark purple or the skull cover, but she sensed an incredibly dark and forbidden power from the tome.

I don't want to hurt you, Severa. But... if I have to... I will. I won't let you go. You're coming with me, whether or not you say no. I won't let some trash separate me from my big sister." Morgan growled.

Severa paled and drew her sword, before swiping at Female Morgan. The puppet girl just chanted an incarnation from Dementia and formed a wind barrier, blocking the attack. She then released a large dark electric orb that sailed into Severa's chest. Severa gasped as she felt the worst shock she had ever felt course through her body, and she screamed in pain and fell to her knees, dropping her sword in the process. Female Morgan then released a Demon Light spell, as Dementia housed the spell in it's pages. Severa was inundated by a concentration of twisted befouled energies, experiencing one of the worst pains she had ever felt and causing her to scream even louder in pain. Female Morgan then finally released an Agony spell. Severa was inflicted by a searing pain to her body, and she started crying due to the intense pain. Her bones had snapped from the pressure of her adopted sister's attacks, she was bleeding and bruised heavily in multiple areas, and she couldn't move. Female Morgan approached Severa and looked down at her with a null look on the intact portion of her face.

"I didn't use my full power in those attacks, Severa. If I did, you'd have died during the first spell." Morgan said.

Severa stopped crying and glared up at the redhead zombie girl.

"Why do you even care if your attacks are safe enough for me? You're a zombie! You can't feel anything!" Severa asked in a snarl.

"No, I don't. But I remember what it was like to feel. I remember the person I used to be, and who I would become again if I regain my life after helping Mistress Avina with her goals. I know that if I were to regain my life in exchange for you, I would spend every waking moment of my completed existence in agonizing regret over being able to feel again because of my rage towards Father's female self and my male self." Morgan said.

Severa raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... you hate Robin and Morgan?" Severa asked.

"I do. I don't see why they exist. Me and Father are SO superior to them! My male self is a coward for not stepping on everyone weak, while Father's female self doesn't channel her inner urges like he does. We should only exist, not them." Morgan replied.

"You... you're insane!" Severa said.

Female Morgan laughed. Something like a tear poked at her remaining eye.

'You are so dumb, Severa. I never did mention that before. You understand so little." Morgan sneered.

She opened up a page in Dementia and waved a hand, chanting a harsh spell to Severa's ears. A red light surrounded Severa and deep red and purple sparkles floated down on her. As they did, Severa felt her bones reconfigure their original formation and her other injuries heal. The dark blonde hissed from the pain. Unlike Staves, which masked the pain from injuries as they healed, the healing spell that Female Morgan used did nothing to help with the feeling of healing. A few seconds later, Severa flexed her limbs, feeling tired but fully healed, and shakily got to her feet. Morgan tossed her adopted older sister her sword from the ground, and the dark blonde haired girl caught it.

"What are you..." Severa started to ask.

A dark portal formed behind Female Morgan.

"I'll let you be left alone for now. But trust me, Severa... I will come back for you soon. I'd highly recommend that you think over my offer to join me at Mistress's side willingly. I'll be asking the second and last time for your answer when I come back for you." Morgan replied.

With that, the puppet girl left Severa alone to her thoughts.


End file.
